


Young God

by WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Спецквест: божественное ♥ [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Romance, Video, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Господь создал Землю за семь дней. Элайдже Камски понадобилось куда больше времени, чтобы создать своего первого, совершенного ангела...
Relationships: Main Menu Chloe | ST200/Elijah Kamski
Series: Спецквест: божественное ♥ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195082
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Young God

  


_ Исходники: Halsey - Young God; игра "Detroit: Become Human". _


End file.
